China, eres mía
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Luego de que Okita y Kagura rompieran los preciados tesoros de Hijikata y Gintoki, estos los castigan haciéndolos, casi literalmente, dormir juntos, como castigo. Dormirán? O disfrutarán la condena?...


Olu 7u7 everyone! Aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic. ¡Es Okikagu y está bien lemon asdfsdsedss!!! Si, si, ya se lo enferma que estoy, pero nadie me puede negar que esos dos son muy calientes ajio ajio, pero bueno, solo empecé a escribir y se me dio solo. Y ya, sin más que decir, lean, saquen a su pervertido interno y si son menores de 18 no lean canijos que aún no les toca jajajaja ok no, pero si van a leer que sea bajo su propia responsabilidad XD bye bye

Dedicado a Musume Anon, WhitchWhite y sugar64, muchas gracias por los tutoriales que me hiciero llegar ;3 las kelo mucho -inserte corazones con brillito-

Sinopsis:

Luego de que, en una brutal pelea, Sougo y Kagura destruyeran los tesoros de Hijikata y Gintoki, estos deciden castigarlos cruelmente. ¿Y qué mejor que encerrarlos juntos si se odian tanto?

Advertencia - Lemon 18. Contenido sexual explícito

Rating - M

Género- Romance, Comedia

Anime - Gintama

Pareja - Okita S. x Kagura

Aclaraciones: Kagura 16 años, Sougo 20

¡Los personajes que aquí utilizo son propiedad de Sorachi Gorila Hideaki-sensei, yo solo los uso para que se den amor UuU asdfddssss!

China, eres mía.

Por KawaiiKagu

-AHHHHH!!! - gritaba Kagura con exagerado dramatismo- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sé qué tienen más habitaciones en este cuartel aru!!!

-Tch, ¿China, podrías callarte? Intento dormir...

-Pues no deberías aru!

Kagura y Sougo habían terminado, como castigo, durmiendo los dos en la habitación del castaño.

La Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi habían estado discutiendo sobre un trabajo en conjunto durante el día y los dos jóvenes no habían hecho más que pelear. A pesar de que ahora Kagura contaba con 16 años y de que Sougo era un adulto de 20, aún eran niños cuando estaban juntos. Pelearon hasta el punto de estrellar la figurilla de Ketsuno Ana, amuleto de la suerte del peliplata, contra el último frasco de mayonesa que le quedaba a Hijikata para ese mes, con tal fuerza, que ambos objetos se rompieron.

Al ver esto, el par de adultos enloqueció y luego de que ambos se abrazaron a sus respectivas cosas rotas y lloraron con amargura, (que incluso Sougo y Kagura dejaron de pelear para mirar, y a esta última hasta le apareció una pequeña sensación de arrepentimiento en su pecho) decidieron que los chiquillos no tenían perdón y que debían ser castigados de la peor manera posible.

Luego de que Okita y Kagura vieran, con algo de incomodidad, como los dos hombres planeaban las más horribles maneras de hacerlos sufrir, recibieron con molestia la noticia de que esa noche tendrían que dormir los dos en la misma habitación. Con mucho pesar, Hijikata aún era su superior y Sougo tuvo que obedecer, también porque Kondo le pidió de favor que cuidara a la "niña de la Yorozuya" para que no hiciera destrozos, eran todos conscientes de su fuerza inhumana. Y a Kagura no le quedó más que obedecer a Gintoki, quien era, desde hacía ya más de dos años, como su propio padre.

"-Van a aprender a soportarse a las buenas o a las malas. Ya no son niños para hacer estas cosas"

Había dicho Hijikata antes de informarles del mortal castigo que les esperaba en la noche. ¿Que si a Gintoki le preocupaba que Kagura pasara la noche sola con el oficial? Un poco, sí. Pero no creía que el muchacho fuera a tocar a su niña, porque si, para el Kagura siempre sería "su niña" sin importar la edad que tuviera, siendo que tanto el cómo Kagura se odiaban a morir. Además, se merecían todo lo que les pasara luego de lo que le hicieron a su bella escultura, que así llamaba el a la figurilla de la muchacha, así que no había problema incluso en condenarlos a la horca, extremo era su enfado. Por esta razón, Gintoki acepto pasar la noche con el Shinsengumi, ignorando las súplicas de Shinpachi, quien temía que ese castigo diera peor resultado y el cuartel no amaneciera intacto al día siguiente.

Y así, de esa forma tan ridícula, habían terminado Sougo y Kagura pasando la noche dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes. Cosa que no les hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Qué no debería dormir? Y entonces, según tú, ¿qué debería hacer? -decía Okita con desgano mientras se subía su máscara de dormir para observar a su molesta compañera de habitación que estaba sentada a su lado sobre el futón. Porque para más pesar, solo había un futón en la habitación del castaño.

-Deberías estar ideando una forma de irte de aquí aru- dijo Kagura, al parecer, olvidando que la habitación era del muchacho- No podré dormir contigo cerca.

-Esta es mi habitación, china monstruo. Si alguien debería salir de aquí esa eres tú.

-Y cómo voy a salir si los idiotas pusieron un candado en tu puerta aru?

-Y crees que yo sí puedo? Tch...

Okita miró alrededor con molestia. No le parecía mala idea salirse de allí y alejarse de su estúpida compañera, pero es que incluso las ventanas habían sido clausuradas, no había escape.

-Mira monstruo troglodita, mejor cálmate y duerme en silencio hasta mañana, no hay forma de salir- Okita se revolvió en el futón bajando su mascarilla de dormir hasta sus ojos.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes aru! - Kagura volvió a subirle la mascarilla a la frente- ¡¿Crees qué voy a dormir en el suelo?!

-Claro

\- ¡Y una mierda, sádico! ¡Ahora mismo te vas moviendo! -comenzó e empujarlo.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Protestaba Sougo mientras forcejeaba con ella, intentando no ser empujado por completo hacia el suelo- Déjame dormir, ¡perra! ¡Tengo trabajo mañana!

-Me importa un comino aru! Ba-ja-te!!! - Kagura ahora tiraba con fuerza del cabello del policía, logrando que él se quejara un poco de dolor, cosa que la enorgullecía.

Aprovechaba la oportunidad ahora que estaba acostado y desprevenido. Golpe bajo, pero bueno.

-Agh!!! ¡Maldita china plana, deja mi cabello! - las palabras salieron solas a pesar de que Kagura de plana no tenía nada ya. De hecho, se había desarrollado demasiado bien en solo dos años.

-No aru!!! ¡Bájate del futón! - Kagura apretó el agarre en la cabellera castaña de Sougo, arrancándole un grito.

Okita maldecía por lo bajo haber bajado la guardia con aquel animal cerca, sentía que iba a perder su cabello si no hacía algo. No le quedaba más opción.

-Está bien, china- el alivio fue inmediato al sentir como la presión en su pelo se amainaba- está bien...

-Ya? ¿Entonces, cuando te bajas aru? - dijo la muchacha ya acostándose a su lado como si estuviera en su cama.

-No me bajaré...

-Maldit-

-Cállate!!! Al menos agradece que te dejo dormir conmigo y no en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Contigo?!

-Sí, si no quieres...- Okita se calló y observó a Kagura.

La chica estaba toda roja.

-Ni muerta voy a dormir c-c-contigo aru!!!

-Ehhh? - una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del castaño, que gran oportunidad para molestar a la china- Dices eso, pero ya incluso te acostaste a mi lado y todo...

La bermellón al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el bastardo tenía razón, intentó volverse a sentar con rapidez. Pero fue detenida por la mano del oficial sobre su hombro, haciéndola quedar recostada, cara a cara con él, muy cerca, demasiado.

-No es necesario que duermas en el suelo, china. Acepta mi amabilidad.

¿Amabilidad? ¡Y una mierda! Kagura sabía muy bien que ese gesto de amabilidad no tenía nada. El muy maldito la estaba molestando, regocijándose con su nerviosismo.

¿Nerviosismo? ¿Por qué? Bueno, daba igual, no lo iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera. Dado que ahora tenía 16 años, Kagura ya se consideraba una adulta razonable, por eso, le molestaba profundamente que el castaño la hiciera actuar como una niñita de 14 aún, no lo podía permitir.

-Eres un bastardo...- sí, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pensar, Kagura estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo más.

Las palabras que dijo luego el castaño no ayudaron mucho a su estado de ánimo.

-Deberías admitir de una vez que te gusto mucho, china...- Okita había dicho esto con la intención de molestarla más. Desde que su rival jurada había pasado a adolescencia Sougo tenía que reconocer que ahora era más bonita. Si, más, porque para él, Kagura siempre había sido muy linda. Por ello, minutos antes, al verla sonrojada, no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación dentro de él, quería seguirla viendo. Aun así, había dicho lo que había dicho para molestarla. Por ello se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco aru! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso, chihuahua pendejo?!- Kagura, que ahora parecía un tomate, intentó negar aquello con todo su ser. A decir verdad, ni ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba desde hacía ya más de un año con el muchacho. Había intentado disfrazar todo con rivalidad. El hecho de que se preocupara por el cuándo algo le ocurría, o los deseos repentinos de verlo que la asaltaban a veces...si, rivalidad, no más eso.

Y este era el momento en que Okita Sougo comenzaba a agradecerle a Hijikata por "castigarlo" de aquella forma. De todas formas, era su habitación, nadie se iba a enterar de nada de lo que pasara dentro y además...ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él era un adulto hecho y derecho tenía que calmarse.

Mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos, la bermellón había logrado sentarse de nuevo preparada para soltar más injurias por su boca con destino a joder al molesto hombre que tenía en frente.

\- ¡¿Ya te estás durmiendo y delirando?!

-No creo- Recalcó el castaño sentándose frente a ella, cruzando los pies y apoyando su mejilla en su mano. Estaba curioso sobre las reacciones de ella.

-No crees?! ¡Pues créelo aru! ¡No hay manera de que me gustes!

-En serio? - las negaciones tan firmes de Kagura lo estaban molestando un poco.

-En serio! ¡Ni, aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra! ¡Prefiero a cualquier otro aru! - Ella hablaba sin pensar, la insistencia de él la estaba mareando.

-No me digas...- escuchar que cualquiera estaba bien mientras no fuera él lo molestó, ella era su rival, suya. Como el sádico que era no podía permitir este comportamiento en ella.

\- ¡¿Qué crees qué haces, sádico perro?!

Okita, de repente, se había abalanzado contra Kagura, acorralándola contra la pared cercana. Ella había quedado sentada bajo el y el de rodillas frente a ella, agarrándole las manos por las muñecas y pegándoselas contra la madera de la pared. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, se notaba en sus mejillas.

-Nadie me habla así, china...menos aún tú...- al castaño ya no le quedaban dudas de que la niñita le gustaba, era frío y analizaba con cuidado, había admitido eso sin problemas. ¿Para qué negarlo? Por ello, no debía permitir que su china se fuera con "cualquier otro", la tenía que hacer suya antes, y ahora, solos como estaban, era el momento de ello. Iba a hacerla gritar su nombre, si en serio no estaba enamorada de él, lo estaría desde ahora.

-Sádico? - Kagura veía como los ojos del castaño se nublaban poco a poco y la presión en sus muñecas no flaqueaba- Qué te pasa aru? ¿Te sientes mal? - Ahí estaba de nuevo, preocupándose por el idiota. Era demasiado inocente.

-Mal? Jajaja...-clavó su mirada en la de ella- Nunca me había sentido mejor, china... -comenzó a acercarse a ella de forma peligrosa.

-Oí...Qué demo-!!!

Kagura fue interrumpida por los labios de Sougo estampados contra los suyos. No lo podía creer, no creía que fuera él quien la estaba besando. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos se nublaban a medida que él movía su lengua dentro de ella.

Al inicio, para molestia del castaño, Kagura intentó resistirse, pero pasados unos segundos, ella comenzó a corresponderlo, para placer de él. Mientras el apasionado beso se intensificaba la presión que el oficial ponía en las manos de la bermellón fue disminuyendo hasta el punto de dejar libre sus manos. Okita llevó entonces una de sus manos a la cintura de Kagura mientras que con la otra acariciaba a un costado de su cuello, rozando con la melena suelta de la muchacha. Hacía un tiempo ya que no usaba sus adornos chinos. Al momento de separarse a respirar un pequeño hilillo de saliva se encontraba entre sus bocas

-S.…sádico...qué haces? - Kagura intentaba recuperar el aliento, aunque también jadeaba por las caricias del castaño en su cuello.

-Me gustas, china...

Kagura lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Me acabo de dar cuenta...- apretó un poco más su mano sobre la cintura de ella, arrancándole un suspiro, la ropa de dormir de Kagura era delicada, le permitía sentir con claridad cada roce.

La chica solo vestía un ligero y corto short y una blusa de tirantes, bastante escotada.

-Eres un idiota...-ella jadeaba toda sonrojada, esta escena volvía loco al sádico, que no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

Esta vez fue totalmente correspondido. Kagura no dejaba de ser obstinada ni para eso. A pesar de su inexperiencia, la bermellón no permitiría que el jugara con su lengua a su antojo por lo que ella también comenzó a mover la suya, excitando sobremanera a Okita. Se besaban, se mordían, lamían sus labios. Eran los deseos contenidos de hace dos años lo que reinaban allí.

Sougo ya no se conformaba con solo los labios de la pelirroja quería más. Se separó de ella y comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta quedar en su cuello, dándole suaves besos y mordidas que estaban enloqueciendo a Kagura, haciéndola suspirar con fuerza, dejando escapar algún que otro suave gemido. Ella en medio de la excitación dejó descansar sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño, apretándolo cada vez que el aumentaba la intensidad de los besos y las lamidas en su cuello, recorriéndola toda con su experta lengua.

-China...

-Qué...quieres? - respondió ella que mantenía la cabeza recostada a la pared y los ojos cerrados, jadeando de placer.

-Gime para mí...-le había dicho el hablándole con voz ronca en su oído.

Kagura se sonrojó de más cuando sintió como el mordía el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente. La recorrió una descarga eléctrica y, aun así, Kagura era Kagura.

-N.…no.…aru

-No?

Pues si se resistía la obligaría a darle lo que quería. Okita retiró la mano de su cuello y suavemente comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de la pelirroja, logrando arrancarle un tierno gemido, música para sus oídos.

-Ah...b-bastardo...

Esa voz excitó demasiado a Sougo que no pudo evitar pasar su mano bajo la blusa de Kagura para hacer que su mano contactara directamente con el pezón izquierdo de la bermellón.

-Ah!!!

-Qué pasa, china? ¿te gusta esto? -comenzó a apretar el pequeño pezón de ella con sus dedos, sintiendo como cada vez se endurecía mas por la excitación. El policía bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de la bermellón y comenzó a succionar su otro pecho por sobre la fina ropa de ella.

Kagura se sentía en el cielo. La boca del sádico era muy placentera. Quería sentirlo completamente por lo que ella misma se quitó la blusa que la cubría, para sorpresa de Sougo, quien no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Agarró los pechos de Kagura uno en cada mano y comenzó a chupar su pezón derecho, erecto por la excitación de la chica, mientras que masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro con sus dedos juguetonamente.

-Ah...ah...mmm...

Kagura no podía dejar de gemir a más y mejor con la actividad del castaño en sus senos. Enroscó sus manos alrededor de él, enredado sus dedos en la cabellera de Okita y dándole a él pequeños y placenteros tirones, que lo incitaban a darle más.

Sintiendo las temblorosas manos sobre su cabeza, Sougo saboreaba la piel en el pecho de la muchacha. Lamía sus pezones, enroscaba su lengua en ellos, los chupaba, la volvía demente haciendo aquello, sus gemidos y jadeos la delataban.

Kagura estaba consciente de que estaba siendo sometida por él, le gustaba mucho, pero era muy orgullosa para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Con su pie comenzó a acariciar la ya endurecida entrepierna del castaño, haciéndolo jadear. En pocos segundos su trabajo dio frutos, pudo sentir como Sougo dejaba de mover la lengua sobre sus pechos para recostar su cabeza sobre ella, jadeando con su pezón aún dentro de su boca.

Sougo hubiera objetado algo si el roce de los pequeños dedos de ella contra su intimidad no se sintiera tan malditamente bien, por lo que, aun acariciándole los senos, empezó a gemirle a ella muy cerca de su oído, cosa que a Kagura le encantó. Oírlo así era exquisito, el muy maldito la estaba controlando de nuevo.

Kagura continúo masajeando con su pie el sexo de Sougo hasta que sintió como la mano de el rozaba con su pie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La curiosidad la embriagaba.

Sougo la besó de nuevo mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, haciendo que el pie de la muchacha tocara su pene directamente.

-Ah...ah...C.…china...

Okita no podía aguantar sus gemidos, era algo de otro mundo lo bien que se sentía en su entrepierna. Kagura notó esto con mucho placer, empujó al castaño hacia atrás, sin darle tiempo a resistirse, era su momento.

Kagura no tenía experiencia en el sexo. De hecho, era su primera vez haciéndolo, por eso no podía evitar la curiosidad de la ocasión. Había descubierto que Okita era débil en su entrepierna y lo iba a aprovechar. Con una delicadeza magistral, Kagura comenzó a acariciar el pene del castaño con sus manos. Primero lento, luego a medida que Okita aumentaba su respiración, ella sus subidas y bajadas.

-Hmmm...China...

Oír como el la llamaba con esa voz ronca la volvía loca, se detuvo de acariciarle el pene para, con sus manos, abrir lentamente las piernas del oficial y posicionarse entre ellas, acercando sus labios a su entrepierna.

-Qué haces? ¡Ah!!!

La bermellón sin responderle comenzó a chupar el pene de el suavemente, tragando todo lo que podía del ardiente falo, lamiéndolo en el proceso, lentamente. Okita era torturado con esta lentitud, enroscó su mano en la melena bermellón y obligó a Kagura a aumentar el ritmo de las deliciosas chupadas empujando su cabeza arriba y abajo.

Kagura se comenzó a agitar, gimiendo con la boca llena. Cosa que a Okita le encantaba hasta el punto de rozar el clímax por lo que la hizo parar. Cuando Kagura sintió su boca libre alzó sus ojos y los cruzó con los de él. Ambos sudaban a mares y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

-Me vas a.…pagar esta...china tonta...- la amenazó Okita riendo mientras la acostaba en el suelo frio de la estancia.

Viendo que la tenía a su merced de nuevo le comenzó a bajar el short y las bragas ganándose un grito de sorpresa por parte de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, malnacido?!- le gritó Kagura mientras le tiraba una patada a la cara para hacerlo parar.

Sougo con un movimiento muy ágil de su mano agarró la violenta extremidad de la chica y lamió sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer.

-Quédate quieta, china...Te va a gustar esto... - le dijo el mientras acercaba sus dedos a la mojada intimidad de la bermellón.

-Ah! ...n.…no...

Kagura estaba gimiendo con la sola cercanía de los dedos del policía en su entrada. Okita bajó su cabeza hasta su cavidad. La bermellón esperaba impaciente a que el la tocara y él la hacía sufrir sabiendo aquello. El solo observó como la intimidad de su chica ardía y palpitaba en deseo, expulsando flujos vaginales, pruebas de su desespero.

Con suavidad el oficial tocó los labios vaginales de Kagura, haciéndola gemir sonoramente. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo roce le diera tanto placer a la bermellón? Se sentía en el cielo cada vez que el joven movía sus dedos sobre su clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares encima, presionándolo contra su cavidad, apretándolo entre sus dedos.

-Y entonces, china...podría ser cualquier otro, ¿no? El que te hiciera esto...- dijo el sensualmente mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en ella.

-Ah!!!...mmm...q.…qué...ah?

Kagura recordó cómo pudo lo qué le había dicho al muchacho momentos antes. Había sido tonta. Nadie más la podía hacer sentir así, estaba segura de eso ahora.

-N.… no.…yo...-intentaba sonar clara pero su voz temblaba, sus caderas se habían comenzado a mover mientras el la penetraba lentamente con sus dedos- yo quiero...qué seas tú...el único...ah...

Okita había escuchado lo que quería oír. Sacó sus dedos de ella mientras presionaba sus muslos, para hacerla abrir sus piernas. Cuando la tuvo totalmente abierta para él, hizo que su lengua tocara la vagina húmeda de ella suavemente.

-Ah!!!...ngh...mmm...ah, ah...

El movimiento de las caderas de la bermellón aumentó al sentir el contacto, no había nada mejor que lo que sentía ahora. Mientras Okita lamía sus labios vaginales de arriba a abajo, ella lo tomó del pelo y lo empujó más hacia ella haciéndolo introducir más la lengua en su vagina. Sougo notó esto con satisfacción y luego de darle una suave mordida en el clítoris a la chica introdujo su lengua hasta las profundidades de la bermellón.

-S.…Sádico...ah...ah...me siento...ahhh...m.…siento…rara...

Sougo la escuchó, claro que si, por ello aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas dentro de ella hasta que sintió como ella se contaría con todo su cuerpo casi gritando de placer. De un momento a otro Sougo pudo sentir como su lengua se llenó de los jugos de Kagura, se había venido por él. Esto logró excitarlo demasiado, ya no resistía el cosquilleo de su entrepierna, por lo que decidió que ya era hora. Se levantó, regando besos por todo el cuerpo de la bermellón hasta llegar a su boca. Comenzó a besarla mientras acariciaba la raja de ella con su pene. La besaba con pasión, pero despacio, la quería entretener para aminorar el dolor que la primera estocada le daría. El atrapó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y lo mordisqueó un poco, luego lo lamió y cuando notó a Kagura más relajada introdujo un poco su sexo dentro del de ella.

-Ahhhhh!!!-gimió ella. Sabía que sería placentero luego por lo que se aferró más al cuerpo del castaño.

-Te duele?...

Okita preguntó jadeando y no obtuvo respuesta, solo gemidos de placer por parte de ella, aquello le gustaba por lo que se aventuró a moverse más.

Comenzó a darle suaves estocadas, esto era suficiente para hacerla gemir desenfrenadamente, dando pruebas de placer e inexperiencia, de que él era el primer hombre en la vida de Kagura.

Cuando la bermellón se adaptó mejor al vaivén delicioso que tenía en su interior, Okita la levantó rodeando su espalda, sentándola sobre el mientras la penetraba con más rapidez.

Kagura dejó sus manos descansar en el pecho de Sougo, arqueando su espalda y echando hacia atrás su cabeza, gimiendo a mas no poder. Fue entonces que ella notó que, a pesar de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda el aún conservaba la mayoría de su ropa, solo tenía al descubierto ese exquisito pene con que la penetraba hasta hacerla gritar.

La joven comenzó a llevar fuera la camisa del muchacho, sin encontrar resistencia. Una vez lo desnudó, comenzó a cabalgar ella misma sobre el sexo de él, haciéndolo hundirse por completo en sus húmedas y estrechas paredes vaginales, obligándolo a gemir de excitación.

Kagura se había adaptado a la penetración en su ritmo actual y ahora con sus manos delineaba el cuerpo bien formado del castaño, entonces se le ocurrió que era hora de vengarse de el por hacerla gemir tan vergonzosamente. Suavemente, la muchacha pellizcó uno de los pequeños pezones de Sougo.

-A.…ah...china? ...qué rayos?

-Ah...sádico...sádico...-Kagura seguía moviéndose sobre su pene mientras estimulaba los pezones de Okita, perdida en su propio placer.

Sougo estaba tan excitado que el ritmo de las estocadas aumentó, y aumentó más cuando ella empezó a lamerle los pezones. Esto le encantó a Sougo. No podía dejar de gemir involuntariamente, todo sonrojado y con el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor. Disfrutó de las lamidas de ella y de su galope sobre él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el control se le iba de las manos, lo retomaría.

Agarrando a Kagura por el cabello la hizo que parara de estimular su pecho. Empezó a enredar sus lenguas mientras la penetraba con rapidez y apretaba con fuerza sus nalgas, situando sus dedos cerca de su orificio anal, introduciéndolos un poco dentro.

-Ah...Ah...sád...

-Sougo...me llamo Sougo...

Luego de la aclaración, Sougo la cargó mientras ella enroscaba sus pies alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo más placentera la penetración. En esta posición, Okita la empotró contra la pared lo que la hizo soltar un quejido por lo bajo. Ahí, contra la pared, la siguió embistiendo con fuerza. Siempre había querido hacerle eso a ella. Kagura se aferraba a él gimiendo sobremanera.

-Dime... ¿Te gusta esto, china?

-S.…si...ah...ah...no pares...ah...

Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero joder, que bien se sentía. Ni comer todo el sukonbu del mundo se comparaba a aquello.

-Pídeme más, china...- le había dicho el en su oído tratando de no gemir de más, el interior de la Yato era tan placentero...

-Dame más...ah...S.…Sougo...ah...más...más...házmelo más...fuerte...- se encontró a ella misma diciendo cosas que nunca pensó decir, menos a él, enroscándose más contra él, mientras el volvía a morder sus pezones y la penetraba lo más hondo que podía. Se había sumido a él, y le gustaba.

Las fuertes estocadas resonaban en toda la habitación como si fueran aplausos mientras los flujos sexuales recorrían las piernas de ambos protagonistas. Cuanto morbo podía sentirse en aquel cuarto.

Okita estaba en el límite, abrazó a Kagura mientras la penetraba, pegándola a él, rozando sus pezones con los de ella, cosa que sentían con sumo deseo. Como si una descarga eléctrica los recorriera.

-K.…Kagura...voy a.…-era la primera vez que él decía su nombre, cosa que bastó para hacer a la bermellón culminar por segunda vez mientras un sonoro gemido salía de su garganta acompañado del nombre del castaño.

Okita, al sentir de nuevo los flujos vaginales de Kagura sobre su pene se vino repentinamente dentro de ella, llenándola con su semen mientras se movía en lo que sería su última estocada. Para Kagura sentirse llena con el semen del castaño era el paraíso.

-mmm...Sougo...Sougo...-decía mientras se aferraba a el. Disfrutando su último instante de morbo mientras lo sentía salir lentamente de ella.

Kagura había tenido una placentera primera vez mientras que para Sougo acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida. Definitivamente, lo mejor era hacerlo con la chica que amaba.

El calor del acto sexual no los había dejado darse cuenta, pero la noche estaba fresca. Okita sin dejar de cargar a Kagura se dirigió al futón mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su hombro e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Se acostó él y la acostó a ella encima, completamente desnuda aún y tomó una sábana que los cubriera. Fue un sexo agotador.

-Sádico...maldito... Acabas de violarme...-Kagura golpeó el pecho de el suavemente...

-Jajaja...no me hagas reír, China... Me estabas pidiendo más...

Kagura se sonrojó de oreja a oreja, el muy perro tenía razón.

-Idiota...

-Fue tu culpa, china estúpida...

Okita la apretó contra el más aún.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?!

-Tu eres mía.

Él había hablado con total seriedad, lo que hizo a Kagura estremecerse. Él le gustaba, lo sabía, más con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era el único que podía hacerla sentir en el cielo, ya fuera peleando o, como acababa de descubrir, haciendo el amor. Y aun así dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Hey...sádico estúpido...

-Dime...

-Te amo...aru -las palabras le salieron por lo bajo. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? El muy idiota se burlaría de ella hasta morir.

-Y yo a tí...

Okita besó su frente con cuidado. Kagura no sabía que sentir. Su pecho se calentaba de una manera peligrosa luego de escuchar las palabras del castaño. Una broma. No. Sonó demasiado serio. Casi habría preferido que el chico hubiera bromeado, sentía que explotaría de…de…ni sabía lo que sentía.

-Hm...-fue lo único que ella respondió antes de cerrar los ojos sobre el pecho de Okita, quien la cubrió más con la sábana y la miro hasta que se durmió.

Okita la miró tiernamente mientras dormía. Claro que era suya. Lo iba a ser para siempre. La envolvió entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir. Al final, tenía que agradecer a Hijikata y Gintoki (como le diría a este último sobre lo que acababan de hacer, ni él lo sabía aun) el castigo que les habían impuesto. Luego de esa noche se aseguraría de ganarse muchos más castigos en conjunto con su china.

¡Y hasta aquí la cosa, señioressss!!! (/) / No olviden dejar review, criticarme y rajarme la madre si algo no les gustó. Sé que este fic está un poco flojo y meh, sé que a más de uno le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de Gin luego de lo que Sougo le hizo a "su niña" jajajaja, por desgracia es un One-shot. Pero prometo esforzarme más a partir de ahora para dejarles mejores historias ) /

Los re quiero mucho a todos y bye.

Nos leemos!


End file.
